You don't know
by M'rika
Summary: You don't know what you have till it's gone. But how far do you go to get it back? Possibly RWHG Possibly HPHG Possibly HPGW Read it and find out. PLEASE RR. P.S in 2nd chapter the Authors note contains HBP spoilers.
1. He's gone

A/N: Hi this is my first ever FF. Please let me know what you think. Ok, so what u waiting for. Read the story!

She was getting fed up with people in her house. They were always trying to get Ron and her together. When would they learn she didn't want to go out with Ron? Hermione sighed as she walked the long path up to the Griffindor common room. She gave the password and then climbed into the common room. It was black, very black. She suddenly realised that all the walls were covered in black hangings, everyone was wearing black and people were crying. Hermione walked over to Lavender. "Lavender," she started uncertainly, "Lavender. What's happened?" Lavender looked up with tears still rolling down her cheeks. "Voldemort took him. He's gone Hermione. He's as good as dead." Hermione nearly shook the girl. "WHO Lavender?" "Ron. He's taken Ron." Hermione stared as everything went black.

She woke up in the hospital wing. She didn't expect to be there. But then again she hadn't expected Ron to be taken by Voldemort. She closed her eyes as the wave of searing loss swept over her. "Hermione?" came a voice. She didn't open her eyes. She didn't need too. It was Harry. "Hermione. Please. Are you ok?" Hermione sat up. She looked at Harry. "What are we going to do?" she asked. "I don't know. Get used to it I guess." She stared at him incredulously. "Harry James Potter! How can you say that?" Harry looked at her wearily. "Hermione. I can't leave the castle. I've tried. Dumbledore reckons that Voldemort cast a spell on me. I can't get out of the school grounds. If I could, don't you think I'd already be looking for him?" Hermione wasn't quite sure what to say. "Look, Mione. There's nothing we can do so we've just got to give up."

Hermione said nothing. "Come on. Madame Pomfrey said you could go back to the common room when you woke up." Silently, Hermione and Harry made their way round the school.

11pm same day

Hermione sat up in her bed. She had decided. She quickly re-dressed and sneaked into the boys' dormitory. "Sorry Harry." She whispered as she rummaged through his trunk. She held up his invisibility cloak. In it's place she placed a note. Then she was gone.


	2. Ginny

A/N: Sorry forgot to mention. This is the same year as the Ootp. Mainly 'cos I wanted Dumbledore in it and Voldemort had to be back. For obvious reasons. Oh yeah, people! How come you haven't reviewed? If you don't like it I can take that! Just please review. (That doesn't make me sound desperate does it? Ok yes it does. Oh well.)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters blah blah blah.

Chapter 2 

When Harry woke up the first things he saw were the Weasley twins' faces. "Harry! Hermione and Ginny are gone." Harry frowned at them half asleep. What were they on about? "What?" "Ginny's gone. So has Hermione!" "WHAT!" "They weren't here this morning. Dumbledore thinks they've gone to find Ron!"

A small lane somewhere near Hogwarts 

"Ginny. I promise you if you don't stop complaining I will hex you so badly…"

Hermione and Ginny were walking down a lane in the pouring rain. Hermione wished that Ginny wasn't quite so good at persuading. She thought about last night.

She had just taken Harry's cloak and started towards the fat lady when Ginny had stopped her. "Where are you going?" Hermione didn't answer. "You're going to find Ron aren't you? Let me come. That's where I was going." Eventually Hermione had given in. She didn't have the time to hang around.

"Hermione. How do you know where we're going?" "We're going to the Malfoy's manor." "How do you know where they live?" Hermione's jaw tightened, her fists clenched and something in her eyes made Ginny scared. "He had the nerve to ask me out. He acted as though he was some great king granting his attention to a peasant. After all he's done to us… I could have killed him."

"Hermione. Why don't we just apparate?"

"Because we could be expelled from school."

Ginny stopped in her tracks and whirled round to face Hermione. "What's more important? My brother or school."

"I guess you're right. But I can't apparate!"

"You can try."

Hermione sighed. Weasleys were SO stubborn! She closed her eyes.

Ginny screamed as Hermione disappeared. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TAKE ME TOO!"

Hogwarts

Harry almost tripped up while he was running, in his haste to get to Dumbledore's office. He was almost there when an owl swooped at him.

He grabbed the letter.

Harry

Dumbledore sent an owl saying what had happened. How are you + Hermione? Emergency meeting was called. Dumbledore will tell you what's going on. Snuffles.

Harry realised he didn't know Dumbledore's password so he quickly wrote I am coming. Please open. He told the bird to go straight to Dumbledore. He reached Dumbledore's office and while waiting for him to come down he suddenly realised what he felt. He loved her. He had always loved her ever since he had met her. But would he ever see her again?


	3. Bendicks Grove

A/N: Hey people you think I like the review silence? Come on. It's like my first FF, (even though I have two other stories up) so be nice. Please?

Disclaimer: If you think I own the world of Harry Potter, your family needs to call for the men in white suits.

Chapter 3

The large house loomed out of the fog. Hermione smiled sadly. She hadn't wanted to leave Ginny behind but this was something she had to do alone.

A small lane somewhere near Hogwarts

Ginny stomped along feeling dejected and depressed. She couldn't apparate she tried and now she had to walk back to Hogwarts to face the punishments she'd get. She was worried about this. Until she was kidnapped.

Hogwarts

"Yes?" can an inquiring voice. Harry jumped and turned to face Dumbledore. "Sir. Siri-Snuffles said you'd tell me what was going on."

"Ah yes. You'd better come into my office."

Malfoy's manor

"Narissa. I must go. The dark lord calls me."

"If you must."

Hermione could hear her heart thumping. She had sneaked in and had listened to a conversation between Lucius and Narissa Malfoy for about 5 minutes. Peeping through a crack in the door way she saw him walk over to the fireplace. "Bendicks grove!" and with that he was swallowed up by green flames.

So that's where Ron was. That's where she had to go.

Narissa heard a pop, which meant that someone had disapparated. But by then it was too late. Hermione was gone, on her way to an unknown place.


	4. Fred, Umbridge and Voldemort

Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. i.e. the person who hates Eomer but who's name I am not allowed to write because of rules. But sorry to break it to you but Ron is MINE! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Oh yeah, who do you thinks Harry 'loves? And does Hermione love Ron? Please tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: Yes, I admit it. I own Harry Potter. _Really?_ No.

On a broom 100ft up 

"Ow! Ginny you idiot! It's me your brother. Remember? There was a reason we kept pranking you! Mainly it was funny but that's not the point."

Ginny stopped in her struggle to get free and looked at her captor. It was Fred. Or was it George? Nope. It was definitely Fred.

"Finally she realises. Do you want to go to headquarters or not?" Understanding that the biggest adventure she was probably going to get was help get rid of boggarts at Grimmauld place, Ginny nodded.

Outside Dumbledore's Office 

Harry slumped to the ground, ignoring the pieces of grit that fell inside his shirt. So that was it. Wait to find out where they were then send reinforcements. Oh and to top it of he couldn't have letters from anyone in the order in case Umbridge read the letters.

A dark (green) imposing grove of trees.

Hermione looked around with disgust. This was where the dark lord chose to hide himself. He could at least choose somewhere warm! It was dark. Extremely dark. The only light was from a couple of candles in the middle. She caught sight of a red patch. It couldn't be. Was it?

A/N: sorry its so short but you know. What do you thinks going to happen next? All ideas will be received gratefully.


	5. Ron

Bendicks Grove

There was something behind her. While she had been staring she'd been caught. She turned around slowly. A man's face looked back at her. He had middle length black hair and cold brown eyes. "Child. You are in danger." Hermione's mouth was dry. She couldn't have spoken even if she knew what to say. "Whilst the Lord is not here, his minions and your friend are." Hermione looked down. There were hooves on the ground. So this was a centaur. "I cannot help you for the stars forbid it, yet I will tell you that your friend lies yonder." Hermione followed his pointing arm till she saw Ron tied to a stone column with death eaters around. So what she had seen had not been Ron. She looked back to the candles. The red was blood. Who's she could not tell. She shivered. She looked back to the centaur. But he was gone. She crept through the trees making her way round to where Ron was. It was sickening what she saw. A 15 year old boy being tortured by people who though it funny. Tied magically to an ancient stone column, Ron was almost dead. Almost but not quite. There was still life in him. That's what the death eaters could see. And they were using that to kill him. Using cruico till he wanted to die. So he was almost about to die but then stopping. So he could feel the pain. So he knew what they could do.

There was a rustle behind her. She turned then it went black. But she knew who'd she'd seen. She knew that face when she saw it.

A/N: I know it's short but I'm kind of trying stuff out. Describing the torture of Ron was hard. I don't think I did it quite like I wanted it to be. Just the picture in my minds eye was do horrifying I couldn't find the right words. Oh yeah, Dude you can have Ron as long as I can have Rupert.


	6. The Fates are cruel

A/N: I know, I know it's short again but with lots of projects I can't do loads. I will start to get longer (hopefully.) Enjoy!

12 Grimmauld Place

Whisked off to bed, Ginny expected. Whisked off to a meeting she didn't. So when the latter happened she was extremely surprised. People were talking fast and she got very confused. By the end all she knew was that she being taken somewhere to look for Ron and Hermione. Lupin apparated with her. The others who went with them included Tonks, and a couple of people Ginny didn't know. When they got wherever they were going (Ginny had missed the name.) it was dark. And slightly scary.

Bendicks Grove

When Hermione regained consciousness she was tied up. To a stone column. She could move her hands but her wand had been taken off her. A noise to her right mad e her remember Ron.

She turned to see Ron's dark blue eyes. "Hermione." She knew in that moment she loved and was loved. "Hermione. Are you scared?" "No Ron. I'm with you." She put her hand in his.

That was a photograph in history. A drop in the ocean. A moment, a second. I wish I could end this story here but the fates are cruel. I hope when you read following chapters, you will forgive me and remember that the fates hold our destiny's on a thread and someone's is about to break.


	7. The End

Bendicks Grove

_She put her hand in his._ They turned to see a cloaked figure looking down at them. It laughed scornfully. "Young love." "Mr Malfoy." Ron breathed. Hermione realised. This was the person who had captured her. Lucius carried on laughing. He suddenly stopped and knelt ominously close to them. "Love does not save you. Love can destroy you. Love is worthless." He stood up and pulled back his wand. "Avada Kedavra!"

Bendicks Grove

Ginny looked around, ignoring what Lupin saying. She caught sight of something moving. And she was running. Running towards the person about to kill her brother. That flash of green light hurtling towards Ron. What could she do? So Ginny did the only thing. She stood in front and took the blow. That girl lying crumpled on the floor, that girl died for her brother and he will always love her for it.

Lucius looked shocked and in that moment he was captured. Hermione and Ron were freed. Hermione just stood there. What do you do when you don't know what to do? Ron knelt by Ginny, amazed by her sacrifice for him. He started crying. That was his sister, his little sister, whom he'd teased and protected. How could she be dead?

A screech owl swooped down to Lupin. He grabbed the letter. " He's dead!" Hermione's stomach clenched, "Not…not Harry?" "No! Voldemort! Hermione! It's over! The deatheaters are all locked up and Voldemort. He's dead! Dumbledore's killed him."

They couldn't believe it. But it was true. Voldemort was dead and it was over. They apparated, taking Ginny's body, back to Hogwarts.

Hogwarts (Harry;s POV)

I was running towards her when I saw her face. She was crying. But it wasn't me comforting her.I t was him. He was holding her hand. I wanted to kill him. Ron, my best friend, had the only thing I wanted. Hermione's love. _Let them go. _But I love her. _So let her go. _I accept that this is the only way. I carried on running. I hugged her, hugged Ron. Love is a funny thing. It hits you when you least expect it. But I truly love her. So I let them go.

The End

A/N Hopefully you like it. Any comments?


End file.
